Saying Goodbye
by Weatherlord7
Summary: A Mayu fanfic. PLEASE R&R!


Saying Goodbye

Disc: I...eh, what's the point?

Father's day was today. It was a day to celebrate, a day to have fun, a day to enjoy, and all with everyone's father's. Everyone was happy, that is, all except the Kaede Inn residents.

Nana had tears coming from her eyes, Kohta was silent, he remembers the day Lucy killed his father. Yuka was questionable, but Mayu was sitting by herself, she was the only resident that never actually knew their father. She didn't know whether he died, or if he just left. All the step-fathers, she hated them. The terrible things they did to her.

She was a bit angry with the others, here they are, mourning for fathers they knew and talked to, while she has no father to mourn. She needed fresh air. "I'm going to walk Wanta, okay?" she asked. Kohta nodded, and as Mayu turned to where the doghouse was, Nana got up and followed her, "Can (sniff) Nana come with you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine by myself, Nana-san," Mayu said flatly, and turned around and left the inn.

Nana turned around, wiping away tears. She had never seen her friend this sad in her whole life.

Mayu lead the small dog around the sidewalks, tears coming down her eyes as she saw everyone with their fathers. She was relieved she had chosen to walk without Nana. Nana would take one glance at a person with their father and burst into tears, screaming for her papa. It would most cetainly get people's attention.

Mayu felt anger. Anger at all the others in the Inn for mourning fathers they got to know and love.

"At least they knew their fathers, I never even got to see mine," she said to Wanta. She turned around and went back to the Inn.

Just as she was walking back, she bumped into a man. He was tall, strong. Had black hair, much like hers.

He seemed kind. "Hello," the man said. Mayu nodded back to him. She was about to walk off when he called her back. She walked up to him, and he just looked at her in amazement.

"I..i..is your name Mayu?" he asked. Mayu was stunned at the man. How could he know her name? How?

"Y..y..yes, h..h..how did you k..k..know?" she asked. He backed away a bit, amazed. "I had a daughter named Mayu, she looked just like you do," he said. Mayu knew what this meant. After hoping and wishing, she had finally did it,

_She found her father!_

"PAPA!" she yelled, running to him, and hugging him around the waist. He returned the hug, "Oh, Mayu, it is you! It's been so long, you've grown so much," he said, tears in his eyes. Mayu wiped away tears rolling down her cheeks, and pulled on his shirt, "Dad, I have people I want you to meet," Mayu said. He came along with her, and saw the magnificiant Kaede Inn.

The father and daughter walked into the house and Kohta had come in to welcome Mayu back. "Who is this, Mayu?" he asked. "Meet my father," she had said to the Inn residents. He walked up to Kohta and shook his large hand, "my name is Kohta," he said to the man, "nice to meet you, mine's Tsurabisu," he replied to the young man. He then walked up to Yuka, and kissed her hand, "I am Yuka," she said, blushing.

"It was a pleasure to meet.." his attention was turned to the pink-haired girl hiding behind Kohta, who was whimpering. Mayu walked up to Nana, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Nana-san, it's okay," she said, "it's my papa.

Nana walked up to the man, and said, "I..I...I..am Nana, Mayu's best friend," Tsurabisu responded with lifting Nana up to a warm hug, "Mayu, how come you never told me you're friend would be this cute?" he asked his daughter. Mayu shrugged her shoulders, smiling a big smile. "So you're Mayu's papa?" Nana asked as Tsurabisu cradled her in his arms. He nodded, and Nana suddenly buried her head in his chest, crying.

"Now (sniff) Nana dosn't (hic) have a papa," She choked out, and he sat down, tenderly rubbing circles into Nana's back, shushing her. "Shhhhhh, it's okay, Nana, it's okay," he said to her as she curled up even more into his chest. Mayu walked up to her and rubbed her back as well. "Nana misses (sniff) her papa," she whimpered as the two continued to help comfort her.

Nana would cry and cry until she fell asleep, in the arms of Mayu's father. He carried the hiccuping diclonius to her room, and laid her down on her bed. Then walked back into the room where the others were. "I appreciate you guys taking care of Mayu," he said to the cousins. "Thank you so much," he added.

"And now I'd...like...to take Mayu home with me," he said. Mayu perked up upon hearing this. "I get to go home with my father!" she asked ecstatically. Tsura (I'm going to call him Tsura from now on) nodded and Mayu jumped into his lap and hugged him closely.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow, Mayu, dear," he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left. Mayu went to her room to pack, but Kohta stopped her, "a..are you sure you want to do this, Mayu-san?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

Mayu nodded happily as Yuka leaned in on Kohta, crying in his chest. "What...will we tell Nana?" Yuka asked. Mayu shrugged, she, too, was curious of what she would tell Nana, then decided that Yuka had to tell her.

Yuka hesitantly entered the room where Nana was sitting, she had heard everything. Tears ran down her eyes, sniffling, and she ran to Yuka's understanding arms. "I..i...(sniff, hic, hic) is it tr...true?" Nana asked. Yuka nodded, and Nana ran from Yuka to Mayu's room.

Mayu turned around from where she was packing her clothes and saw a crying Nana standing in the doorway. "Oh, Nana-san," Mayu sat Nana down on the floor and rocked her gently, "N-N-Nana dosn't want (sniff) y-y-you t-t-to g-go, I..I..(sniff)," "Shhhhhhhhh," Mayu whispered to her pink-haired friend, rubbing her hair, allowing the horned teen to cry on her chest.

Nana cried and cried. Mayu just sat there, rubbing Nana's shaking back, waiting for her to cry herself out.

The girls eventually slept, Mayu with a smile on her face, and Nana clinging to her close, her head on Mayu's stomach. She was afraid to lose the only friend she ever had in her whole life.

**(the next day)**

Mayu got up early, and eased her way out of Nana's grasp. She got her bags of required needs and walked into one of the rooms, waiting for her father to arrive. Yuka and Kohta were in there, waiting for her so they can say their goodbyes.

They both had tears coming from them, Yuka having the most. They hugged Mayu close, and said their goodbyes. Just after the hugs and kisses, Tsura came in. "You ready, Mayu-chan?" he asked. "Hai," she said, then as they turned to leave, Mayu realized something,

_she almost forgot Wanta!_

"Could you hold these for a minute?" she asked, Tsura agreed, and she ran to the back and got Wanta.

"Papa, this is Wanta," she said, holding the pup where he could see the man. He exchanged the bags so he could lift Wanta in his arms. The dog licked his face, he already took a liking to the dog.

"Good-bye guys, thanks for making me welcome here." she said, a tear escaping her eye. Then as they turned around to go, they heard something that sounded like whimpering.

Mayu turned and saw Nana, standing by the two cousins, tears running down her face, nose slightly running, she looked miserable. Tsura understood what she wanted, "You want to give Mayu one last hug, don't you Nana?" he asked. Nana suddenly ran into Mayu's arms and let the sobs escape. "N-n-n-now Nana w-w-won't h-h-ave a f-f-f-f-friend," she said between sobs.

"I'll visit you when I can, Nana, it's okay," she said reassuringly, Nana just hugged her closer, until Tsura spoke up. "Let's go, Mayu-chan," he said. Just as soon as Mayu turned around, she felt like something was clinging to her waist, she turned around and saw Nana sobbing and clinging.

Tsura gently pulled Nana's hands off of Mayu's waist and rubbed her head affectionately. "We'll visit soon, I promise," he said to her. Nana nodded, and ran to Yuka's arms, wailing. "Good-bye, guys," they said.

Then Nana heard the sound of a car starting, and pulling off into the road, never to be seen again.

Leaving Nana without a best friend, and Kohta and Yuka without a "daughter"

Nana couldn't take it anymore, she threw herself on the floor and sobbed violently. She couldn't stand the pain, it was too much, and she should know about pain. Yuka sat beside her and rubbed her back, trying everything she could to comfort her.

Nana crawled into Yuka's lap and sobbed herself to sleep. Nana was all they had now. She and Kohta lifted her up and carried her off to the bed. After closing the door behind him, Kohta put a reassuring hand on Yuka's shoulder. "She said she would visit, didn't she?" he said to her. Yuka brightened upon hearing this. "Yes, she did," she repied to him.

They walked off to fix breakfast for them and Nana.

I think you know the drill. R&R and all that.

It won't matter anyway, this could bemy last EL fic.


End file.
